fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC7 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 7: Into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop! Romeo and Benvolio! Juliet: *as voiceovers* (After another Shikigami-Fairy was possessed by an Ayakashi, me and her familiar, Suzaku, are fighting against Aion and his Ayakashi. Despite the battle is hard to save Seiryu, Cure Tsukiyomi intervenes at the last moment! She managed to extract Seiryu from the Ayakashi and purify it! She had sealed the pact with Seiryu which making her as her familiar! This blue dragon is actually another Holy Beast of Kyoto and Rosette's lost friend, Azmaria Hendric!) Inside of the "Montague Okonomiyaki Shop", a Japanese shop where the Frescobaldi family reside and worked into it, located into the Izumo Village. Romeo has just discussed with his reincarnated friend, Benvolio de Frescobaldi. He was a Tengu (an avian boy, half bird, half human) with raven wings and tail, his hands are the raven talons, he had ash-blond hair and blue-green eyes, he wear noble clothes with white sleeves and white pants. Romeo: Hello, I came to do an internship in the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop for one weak. He give a service paper to Benvolio. Benvolio: Eh? You work for a week as a trainee? Well, let's start this conversation. He review the resume. Benvolio: You studied currently in the Heian High School as a second-grade student, and your notes are 95/100. You are average in sport, as in chemistry. Romeo: As I worked of the canteen from the high school, I needed for cooking training to have a craft and hold a day in a restaurant in the future. Benvolio: Very well, but I ask my father for the training period... Meanwhile into the garden from the ryokan inn, the Borromeo Hot Spring, Juliet was playing with her Summoning Smartphone where Suzaku is inside of it, she touches the screen with her finger and pulls one of her phoenix feathers which annoyed Suzaku. Suzaku: Hey stop that! Let me go! I'm not a toy~ Natsu! Stop! She continue to play with her finger and pulls one of her phoenix feathers on the screen. Juliet: It's funny to play with, it looks like a virtual animal! Rosette: Juliet, what are you doing? Did you play it? Juliet: Precisely, you can playing with your Summoning Smartphone and the Shikigami-Fairy inside of it.The Summoning Smartphones can used for call to communicate, the Shikigami-Fairies resides inside of the Summoning Smartphones. But we must to saying "Descending God Summoning", we also to recall their familiar into the Summoning Smartphone with "Descending God Retreat", and it can to used for transform our familiars into the Shikigami-Fairies... By making a contract with them, to come back them into the Summoning Smartphones! She looked at her own Summoning Smartphone where Seiryu reside inside of it. She touches the screen with her finger and pats on Seiryu's head. Rosette: Whaah, that's too good! Koumori: When your familiar inside of your Summoning Smartphone, it can healed injuries and take a rest which allows to stay fit... You can transferred some items as such food, you held the pot of pop corn, Rosette. Rosette looked her pot of popcorn, then she transfer it into her Summoning Smartphone and give it to Seiryu. Seiryu: Popcorn? Of thank you, Rosette! She noticed the mouse who walking at the entrance of the garden. Juliet: A mouse? She smirked maliciously used her Summoning Smartphone to transfer it into her Summoning Smartphone. Suzaku: Uwaaaah! A... A mouse?! Take that away! Juliet: Whoah it's too funny! It could be useful in case of punishment! Koumori: You must to saying "Descending God Summoning!" to summoned them. Juliet and Rosette: Descending God Summoning! They drawing the kanjis "火 (Hi)" and "木" (Ki) on the screens, a red seal with the kanji arise and the fire tornado from the ground, and a blue seal with the kanji arise and the cherry petals from the ground, Seiryu and Suzaku are appeared after the summoning. Seiryu eats the pop corn and Suzaku is agitated as she was afraid of the mouse, it run away from her. Suzaku: Aww damn it, It's not funny to swing this mouse at me~ Natsu! Koumori: Now, Seiryu, Suzaku, you must to drawing a pentagram to resume your human forms. Suzaku and Seiryu have drawing the pentagrams, they returned into their human forms. Rosette: Heeey, they returned into humans according of their wills... We even use Summoning Smartphones to invoke our familiars and even controlling them! Koumori: That's right! She has sparkling eyes as she was fascinated. Rosette: Whoah! That's amazing! To sealed the pact with a Summoning Smartphone and making Azmaria my familiar with it! It recalled my when I make partnership with Chrno! Into her mind, Rosette eaten a bag of chips did watch on TV, the shounen manga anime where a boy who battling with a powerful monster (a dragon). Boy: Let's go!!! Dragon: Roaaaaaah!!! Rosette: *as voiceovers* (It reminds me when I look in the shounen manga animes! A human boy and a dragon who becoming battle partners to save the world!) The boy and the dragon fightning against the rival and his powerful monster partner (a wolf). Rival: Waaaaah! Wolf: Ah roooooooo! Rosette: *as voiceovers* (Their monster partners turned into their ultimate forms, together they fightning against the evil and save the world, often when the father of the male hero is missing before the series begins and the mother did not appears or she dead... Of course, there were always boys who are the main hero will possess their partner monsters while the girl is still falling in the love with the main hero...) The dragon had defeated the wolf, the rival is frustrated of his defeat and dissapeared with his partner. Rival: Aaargh, I lost to a kid like that! We'll meet again! The girl of the anime is worry about of the hero, she soars towards him and has tears on her eyes. Rosette continue to eat as she watched the TV. Girl: Aaaah! She hugged at the hero and relief. Boy: Uooh slow down, I'm wounded and I'm alive! Girl: Don't ever frighten me like that again! You know you're in danger for that! Rosette:'' *as voiceovers* ''(She acted often as a Tsundere and being jealous for another girl who had a crush with him, and moreover she would be pointless in the series except for concern for him weeping when she reunited with the main hero is alive.) *End of the flashback* Juliet: I wondered if when we becoming the Onmyouji-Precures, to make Hermione and Azmaria our respective familiars and thus to fighting against evil to save the world? It's likely that we are into the shounen manga. Rosette: Hahahaha, it's too funny to say that! You're right, it's in a shonen manga for girls! Juliet: Rosette! Hermione: What's about of the popular shop from the Izumo Village? There is the fabulous Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, where the Montague members are worked on the Japanese pancakes, the okonomiyaki. The word okonomi, meaning "how you like" or "what you like", and of yaki meaning "grill". Rosette and Juliet: Huh? Okonomiyaki? Hermione: Lord Benvolio and his parents worked here and they are specialized on the okonomiyaki, we must go tomorrow at noon, and don't be late! The next day into the Izumo Village with the sunny day, Juliet taken Rosette into the shop called the "Montague Okonomiyaki Shop". Rosette: This is the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop? Juliet: Yeah, this fabulous shop is specialized on the Okonomiyaki, and mainly into Osaka and Hiroshima and these okonomiyaki is very popular into Japan... Suddenly, a stomach begins to growling noisily was heard. Juliet: No, it's not mine! It must be... It's the female Kitsune tried to run quickly, this fox woman is Cordelia, Juliet's childhood friend (in her previous incarnation), and she was reincarnated as a Kitsune. She wear a long green dress, with short white sleeves and a brown belt with a golden plate. She had a white scarf with a red gem, and thus brown boots. Cordelia had a bun with a goat green color and green eyes, she has now the fox ears and tail, whiskers on her cheeks, claws and fangs. Cordelia: *pant* *pant* *pant* I have to hurry! I look forward to eating okonomiyakis prepared by my beloved Benvolio! My stomach does not stop gurgling since a while ago! It smells like okonomiyakis...! Ah, aaaaaah...! She was stumbled on the ground and accidentally bumped and being suffocated by her breasts. Rosette: Juliet! Hermione: Your boobs had crushed Juliet... Cordelia: Aah! She straightens and Juliet is stunned, her nose bleeds a bit and her face is a bit blushed. Cordelia: Aah! I'm sorry I'm sorry...! Wait, would not you be Juliet? She get up but remains kneeling at the ground. Juliet: Yes it's me, Juliet. We have not been seen for more than six months... Huh, what's wrong, Cordelia? Why are you're crying? Cordelia had tears shed on her face, she hugging Juliet with her tears poured on her face with a comical effect. Cordelia: Waaaaaah Julieeeeeeettt!!! Juliet: Hey stop!!! I'll have soaked hair by your tears! Stop! Rosette: Who was it? A friend to Juliet? She noticed Rosette who is curious and stop crying, Cordelia broke her hug. Cordelia: Sorry, I have not yet introduced myself! My name is Cordelia! And I'm Juliet's childhood friend! I must to go into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, where my fiance Benvolio worked into it! But the conversation is cut when Cordelia's large growling stomach was heard suddenly, she rubs her noisily tummy and her face is blushed. Cordelia: Sorry! It's my stomach, and I was too hungry today! Then, Juliet's stomach begin to growling which embarrassed her, her face became red with widened eyes. Juliet: When we talk about food, it makes me hungry! Rosette: Yeah, you said it! Juliet and Cordelia: Hahahahaha! Meanwhile into Yomi where Leontes was sitting on the throne as he blamed Aion for the two failures. Leontes: How could you lose against this Onmyouji-Precure, beside with another girl who is also called the White Swan of Magdalene?! And this is the second time you have failed, Aion! Answer me, Aion!!! Aion: Uugh... Leontes: You disappoint me! Why don't you answer me when I speak?! He gritted his teeth as he was afraid of Leontes. Aion: ...... It's just that, the Swan of Magdalene had managed to get her own familiar! A Shikigami-Fairy! She defeated my own Ayakashi and saved this Shikigami-Fairy and sealed the pact with her, and she teamed up with the Hungry Wolf of Capulet who already have her own familiar!! Leontes: WHAT?! What are you saying?!!! He enter into a rage and fired a dark fire blast to Aion, and the poor devil is hit by the blast in with a comic effect and collide into the ground, then Leontes grabs his shirt collar. Leontes: Is it true what you say?! Because if you lie, I'll kill you!! Aion: Why would I lie? A miserable human does not match with a Sinner. Leontes: I am a Hanyou, and the god of Yomi! You just underestimate me! Aion: What I say is the truth... Another reincarnated girl became an Onmyouji-Precure called Cure Tsukiyomi, the Moon Goddess. She possessed the mythical Yata Mirror, one of the Tree Sacred Treasures of Japan. Leontes: What's her name? Aion: Her name is Rosette Christopher. Be careful with them, Rosette is associated with the moon so her familiar is a Japanese blue dragon, and Juliet is represented by the sun and her familiar is a red phoenix. If the two girls unite with their strength, they will become even more powerful than ever. Then he threw him brutally and he leaves from Yomi by created a spiritual gate. Aion: (Lord Montague is so scary into his rage... He's a real tyrant in which he did not hesitate to kill his own allies to achieve his selfish purposes. But what Leontes up to something?) Returned into the Izumo Village, they entered into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, there are Benvolio de Frescobaldi. Vittorio De Frescobaldi his father and Benvolio's mother are worked, Romeo did a cooking formation for a week. Benvolio: Welcome! Ah, hello Cordelia! Cordelia: Hello my darling! It really smells of okonomiyaki that you prepare! Juliet: Romeo? You were working here? Romeo: It's great, right? So I learned to cook, I do an internship for a week! And don't forget to pay before I prepare the okonomiyaki, you'll taste it and I'm sure you'll love it! The spirit of Suzaku appears has eyes are sparkling. Suzaku: Lord Romeo, you worked into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop~ Natsu?! It's awesome! You could prepare your okonomiyaki for me~ Natsu? Tybalt and Chrno have pay as much yen and eaten a lot of the okonomiyaki. Rosette: Chrno? I did not know you're already there. Chrno: Oh, hi, Rosette! Ooh what's so good! The okonomiyaki that Romeo have prepared are really great! He was preparing the dough of okonomiyaki at first, then cut the cabbage into slices and blanch in boiling water. Once it is cooked, he puts the white cabbage slices in the dough of the okonomiyaki. Cut the onion into small pieces and mix into the dough, and then pour the dough on the hotplate for okonomiyaki, place two slices of bacon. Then return them with spatulas for okonomiyaki, he puts toppings and so the sauce above and spread. Romeo: Here, the okonomiyaki are ready! When do you think, of these okonomiyaki from the Montague family? These okonomiyaki are ready to eaten and placed on the each plates, then place on the counter bar, Juliet, Rosette and Cordelia are glad to see these okonomiyaki. Juliet: Uwaah, so this is the fabulous okonomiyaki that my darling Romeo had prepared? Rosette: You said it, they are as delicious as I believed! Cordelia: I can not resist any longer, I'm too hungry now! Juliet: (Oh good Romeo, you're probably going to be a...) In her mind, she imagines that Romeo (wearing an apron) will be a very good husband and cooker as he show a plate of okonomiyaki. Romeo: (Juliet, my darling wife! The dinner is ready!) Her thoughts and imagination are quickly cutted as Rosette looked to Juliet with a silly big smile. Rosette: Nyiii... Juliet: Why do you look at me like that like a pervert?! Stop! I have nothing to do with that! Cordelia: It's not the time to argue, we eat now! The three girls have the taste of the okonomiyaki. Cordelia: Uoooh it's goddamn so good! Huuum! The okonomiyaki are great, compared to the Kansai region! Rosette: As Chrno say it, these okonomiyaki are do great that Romeo had prepared! Juliet: Please, I want more, Romeo! She noticed Juliet who eaten numerous okonomiyaki and she pay money. Rosette: Eeeeh?! But how much you eat so much okonomiyaki?! It's not serious! Cordelia: Juliet is a Hanyou, and they had the monstrous appetite. After they finished to eaten these okonomiyaki, the spirits of Suzaku and Seiryu are appeared. Suzaku: Hey, you enjoyed to eaten okonomiyaki and you did not invited us~ Natsu?! Seiryu: Honestly, it smelled so good~ Haru! Rosette: Aah, Seiryu?! Romeo: Suzaku? Seiryu? What are you doing here? Benvolio: Whoah there are spirits? Vittorio: Gosh, the youkai? The spirits of Suzaku and Seiryu are disappeared in front of them. Juliet: Oh I'm sorry, Suzaku. I asked him for others plates of okonomiyaki. Romeo, Benvolio! Can you make two plate of okonomiyaki please? She pay them money, Romeo and Benvolio have prepared these plates of okonomiyaki, Rosette and Juliet transfered these okonomiyaki into their Summoning Smartphone and giving to Seiryu and Suzaku. On the screen of their Summoning Smartphones, they eaten the okonomiyaki. Suzaku: *blushed* Kyaaaah this okonomiyaki that Lord Romeo had prepared is delicious~ Natsu! Tybalt: * frowned * (You should not be closer to Hermione, all because you're a very good cooker more better than me!) Seiryu: Thank you Rosette, for bring the okonomiyaki for me~ Haru! Conrad, Antonio, Regan and Francisco are entered into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop. Benvolio: Welcome! She turned the head at Francisco. Cordelia: Oh hello, brother! They pay with the money and Romeo and Benvolio have prepared the plates of okonomiyaki, Francisco, Conrad, Antonio and Regan have eaten their okonomiyaki. Romeo: So, how was the okonomiyaki I prepared for you? Regan: Huum, too good! Antonio: It's the best okonomiyaki I've ever eaten! Chrno: Eh Romeo, I would like to ask a question the name "Montague" is related from your family name? Romeo: It's Benvolio and his parents who have created and chose the name of Montague, and there were another shop into the Izumo Village... It's the Capulet Ramen Shop, created by Cordelia and Francisco, and it was named after the Capulet family, they are specialized on the ramen. Juliet: What? This shop wear my family name?! Conrad: Oh yeah, I worked into this ramen shop with my grandson! Juliet: It would be great if I come into this ramen shop! Benvolio, how you and your parents, you have been reincarnated as the Tengu? Benvolio: We are reincarnated as youkai, we too... But I do not know how some of us have become youkai? But Conrad, Antonio, Emilia, Regan and Balthasar, are remains as humans after reincarnations. These Tengu have a very little respect for humans. But they feast on human flesh, and commit rape, torture, and murder just for fun... In Japanese folklore, the Tengu are generally depicted as humorous creatures who are easily tricked by clever humans. There are stories about the Tengu to being duped into trading powerful magical items or giving up valuable information in exchange. Often this happens because the Tengu overestimate their own intelligence when trying to trick a human, and end up being tricked themselves... Meanwhile into the Izumo Village and inside of the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, Leontes appears. Intermission. Rosette appears in the first eyecatch while Azmaria appears in the second eyecatch. Leontes: These Onmyouji-Precures... The Hungry Wolf of Capulet and the White Swan of Magdalene. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Tengu. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 39 Pentagram Seals is broken by the rest of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 38 Pentagram Seals Into the Dragon's Gate. Returned with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Leontes: Now, Ayakashi! Go to attacking this village! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! It begins to attacking and destroyed some houses. Inside of the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, Juliet heard these explosions comes from the village. Juliet: Quieeet! Silence will reign and everyone is silent, they have heard some explosions outside. Rosette: What's wrong with you but she also hears an explosion... Romeo: An explosion? What do you mean? Everyone come out from the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, they discovered that Leontes is on the back of the Ayakashi flew and goes to the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop. Rosette: Speak of the devil and appears! I just known it! This Ayakashi is here! Conrad: Ayakashi? Juliet: *gasped* Oh no it's Leontes! Rosette: What?! Juliet: He's here to take revenge on us because we interfered his plans! He created these Ayakashis to bring misery to the Earth and further their evil plans to release Orochi from the Dragon's Gate! Rosette: Leontes is after us... And he's in our pursuit. Leontes: AAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAHHH! I will take avenge against these Onmyouji-Precures! You pay for what they did and even prevent me from released Orochi! The Ayakashi flew and rushed towards the shop while they are fled away in panic while Juliet and Rosette are unable to moved. Juliet: Francisco! Cordelia! Run away everyone!!! But the Ayakashi rushed and on the verge to destroyed the okonomiyaki shop. Juliet: No! Don't, Montague!!! Not the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop!!! Stooop!!! And unfortunately, Juliet and Rosette fled away before the Ayakashi has destroyed the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop with its sword, it turned its head to Juliet and Rosette and rushed to them. Juliet and Rosette are stopped themselves and they prepared to transformed as they showed their Spiritual Paintbrushes and turned into the Onmyouji-Precures.. Juliet: You bastard! How could you dare to destroy this shop?! Rosette: It's time to get punishment! Before to transform, they using their Spiritual Paintbrushes, they pushed the buttons and drawing the kanjis "太陽", "月" (Taiyo and Tsuki respectively). Juliet and Rosette: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The kanjis begins to shine, and their transformations begins. Juliet flies in a red body into many long shoji doors as background, except for head and wolf features, glowing with a crimson light. At first, her zoris and white tabi socks are appeared on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her crimson hakama appears, a crimson top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a orange sun with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back. She closes her amber/cooper eyes and she opens the eyes that become golden with pupils take form of a sun. Finally, her auburn red hair become crimson hair while a big white ribbon appears behind of her head. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background, before the shoji door opens and surged outside of the shoji door and landing on the ground. Rosette flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue light. At first her zoris and tabis socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a silver moon and placed on her back. Her blue eyes become now purple eyes with pupils take form of a crescent moon. Finally are her blond hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Their transformations sequence are complete. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi: Oryaaaaaa! They began to attacking with punches and kicks in a synchronic way on the Ayakashi's head, then Cure Amaterasu slashed it with her claws while blood spurted, and Cure Tsukiyomi smashed it with her Yata Mirror. Benvolio: You'll pay for this, Leontes! He he's a Tengu, he turned into a giant raven and he rushed towards him. Vittorio: Benvolio, no! Benvolio: Aaaaaah!!! He catched Leontes and crushed him on the ground. Leontes: Ayakashiii! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii!! As it wielded its sword, Romeo intervenes to protect Benvolio and seizes the sword but his hands bleeds, the Ayakashi projected Romeo away and attacked him with his sword. Romeo: Aarrgh! Chrno: Romeo! Koumori: I can help you! He appears and transformed into a gun which allows Chrno to shoot it, he shoot at the Ayakashi's right wing and it is destabilized and lose its balance. Chrno: Hey! If you do not want to die, you better run away! Romeo: Now! Tybalt: '''Okay! The two brothers are riding on Benvolio's back as he's a giant raven created the twin fire blasts towards the Ayakashi while Chrno shoot it with the gun. '''Ayakashi: Uooooh! Benvolio rushed towards the Ayakashi to attacked and the two brother slashed it with their claws. Meanwhile during the battle with Leontes. Cure Amaterasu: Uuooooh! She jumped towards Leontes and punch him on the face which projected on the wall, then she rushed to punch him again. Cure Amaterasu: Grrrr! Raaah! She grabs him and throw him violently on the wooden boxes. Cure Amaterasu: This is disgusting, I will never forgive you for having destroyed the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop! This shop shared your family name! You did never understand about culture and destroy those we loved! Leontes: This stupid shop had desecrate my family name, and you shut up! He tries to attacking her with his punch, but Cure Amaterasu dodged him and she kicked him on his stomach. Cure Amaterasu: What's wrong with creating places or brands in their tributes? Besides, the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop is the greatest restaurant... who is now destroyed because you! She projected him on the wall. Return the battle with the Ayakashi, it tried to attacked them, Chrno was panicking with a comical way as he tried to run away. But Cure Tsukiyomi intervenes and jumps on the right wing. Chrno: Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: Take this! I going to rip your wing into pieces! You would not harm my buddies, get it! She has brutally torn the right wing of the Ayakashi while the blood gushes, it is destabilized. Romeo: Tear off the other wing! He and Tybalt have brutally tear apart the left wing of the Ayakashi while the blood gushes. It lose its balance and fell on the ground. Romeo: Great! We did it! Cure Tsukiyomi: And now it only remains that... But when Cure Tsukiyomi tried to kill it with her Yata Mirror, it disappears into the ghostly flames. Cure Tsukiyomi: What?! The Ayakashi multiplies and create clones by itself. Cure Tsukiyomi: Clones?! Benvolio attacked these clones of the Ayakashi, but they are disappeared after the attack. Benvolio: Wha...? Romeo: Benvolio, do not attack the clones, it is useless! We must find the true one! Amaterasu! Tsukiyomi! You must to summoned their familiars! Cure Amaterasu: Right! Cure Tsukiyomi: Should have rid of these stupid clones! They used their Summoning Smartphones to summoned their familiars. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi: Descending God Summoning! They drawing the kanjis "火 (Hi)" and "木" (Ki) on the screens, a red seal with the kanji arise and the fire tornado from the ground and Suzaku appears out of the fire tornado, a blue seal with the kanji arise and the cherry petals from the ground and Seiryu appears out of the cherry petals. Seiryu: I'm ready to fight, Tsukiyomi, and get on my back to fly~ Haru! Suzaku is still asleep even after summoning which annoyed Cure Amaterasu. Benvolio: Huh, she's... Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku, are you sleeping again? Are you kidding me! She picks up a rock and threw it on Suzaku's head to wake up and gets up. Suzaku: Oow! What are you doing~ Natsu...?! Ah, eeeehhh?! She noticed quickly these clones of the Tengu Ayakashi. Suzaku: Damn it with these clones, there are no way to fight as usual~ Natsu! She tries to run away but one of the clones pursued her. Suzaku: It would not let me go~ Natsu! Burning Shuriken! Benvolio: Wait, don't...! The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens. But the clone disappears by the attack as it is not the real Ayakashi, which shocked her. Suzaku: What?! Other clones coming to encircle her. Suzaku: Aaaaaaah this is not the real Ayakashi! It's really too bad~ Natsu! Benvolio: I told you that it is useless to attack the clones, I thinking that when they disappears every time we attack them! You never know to think before acting, for you will regret afterwards! Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hot-Blooded S...! But her attack interrupted which shocked her. Cure Amaterasu: What tha...?! A noisily growl was heard from her stomach as she was very hungry and cannot used attacks before eating some food, she had a comical face. Cure Amaterasu: Again?! I just barely eating the half of okonomiyaki! It's always the same with my bottomless stomach! Suzaku: Burning Shuriken! The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens. The remaining clones are disappeared by the fiery shurikens, but there were many more. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! You gotta help me! She climbed on Suzaku's back before she flies away faster and tries to escaped from the clones while Cure Amaterasu grabs the phoenix tail. Cure Amaterasu: Uwaaaaaaahhh!!! Stop messing around, Suzaku!! Stooooop!! Suzaku: No way, and let go of my phoenix tail~ Natsu!! If you pull it off, I'll kill out you!!! Cure Amaterasu: Waaaaaahhh!!! Stop! Don't leave me! Someone help me, pleeaaasse!!! Suzaku: And stop shouting!!! Cure Amaterasu: Help! I slip, I do not want to die!!! Suzaku: You're breaking my ears~ Natsu!!! Cure Tsukiyomi and Seiryu are sweatdropped and have a weird look as they attended from this comic scene. Cure Tsukiyomi: Speak of the devil and appears! What's about of Suzaku, she still refuses to obey her orders. She's really stubborn after all... Seiryu: I didn't know that Suzaku is a bit coward~ Haru... Other clones of the Ayakashi are appeared in front of them. Cure Tsukiyomi: Seiryu! Seiryu: Right! Bushido Method: Blue Dragon Blade!! She draws her Shunrō from its scabbard, while the blue dragon-like aura appears on her katana. She slashed and send the blue dragon to attacked her enemies. Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Silver Moon Swan! The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked her target. These clones are disappeared by the attacks. Suzaku: Why does it happen to me for being involved into the fight~ Natsu? I hate violence! She still holds the phoenix tail as her tears gushed comically. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku, stop to acted like a spoiled child, and listened to meee!! When the Ayakashi appears in front of Suzaku and Juliet. The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames. Suzaku: Burning Shuriken! Ayakashi: Uoooooh! Then Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens. It was touched by the burning shurikens, because it is the real one, and other clones disappears. Cure Tsukiyomi: Huh? Seiryu: The clones are...! Kourmori: You did it, Suzaku! You has find the real Ayakashi! Suzaku: Now let me go, Amaterasu! Cure Amaterasu: Waaaaah! She threw her away into the pile of food. Cure Amaterasu: A pile of food? Great! When a hero was hungry, it is important to eat before regaining strength! She eats food very fast and thrice more than a human being. Cure Tsukiyomi: What are you playing, Amaterasu? This is not the time to eat...! Whooah!!! Cure Amaterasu regain her power as the flames arises around of her after eaten some food and regain energy. Cure Amaterasu: I'm back finally! The Sun Goddess rises again! The light shines more beautifully!!! Precure, Hot-Blooded Style!!! When she activate Hot-Blooded Style, the sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. Then Cure Amaterasu uses her finisher attack. At first, she makes a prayer by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers of each hands, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Amaterasu, her Magatama Jewel as floating rings are spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings, and turned into a wolf-like aura. Cure Amaterasu: Bringing Sunlight at the Hungry Wolf, the Darkest Soul Should be Purified! Then, she rising her arm to summoned a katana. Cure Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Sunshine Wolf Blade! She rushed towards the Ayakashi and slash it, the amulet paper. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to repair the damage, appears. Koumori: A new Divine Talisman! Cure Amaterasu take this new Divine Talisman. Leontes: Damn it! I lost again against the Onmyouji-Precures! You'll pay me for it! He retired from the scene and disappeared. Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Amaterasu returned into Rosette and Juliet. Suzaku and Seiryu are returned into Hermione and Azmaria. Shortly after the battle, the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop is destroyed because of the Ayakashi and they were saddened. Vittorio: It's the end for the shop.... And it took months to repair it. Benvolio: Yeah, father... But the problem, we gathered as much material... But it was not enough to repair it, what is going to become for debts? She examines the Divine Talisman, and it was found that this talisman had the power to repair the damage caused by the Ayakashi. Juliet: Not yet, we should have another solution to repair this shop. She sand it in ordered to repair the damage and the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop is back to normal, everyone are happy for having repaired the shop. Benvolio: Oh thank you, Juliet! Our shop is repaired the shop, we eat okonomiyaki as before! Cordelia: Great! Oh yeah! Juliet: Come on, we'll have to go back! The one week later where Azmaria, Chrno and Rosette are visiting at the Sengoku Nursery School where children are come out happily from the school. Chrno: The Sengoku Nursery School? Rosette: Oh yeah, this school is named after the Sengoku era, a period of social turbulence, political intrigues and quasi-constant military conflicts that lasted from the middle of the fifteenth century to the end of the sixteenth century in Japan, Father Remington worked as a teacher. Father Remington: Oh, hello! Azmaria: Father Remington, you became a teacher for kids? Father Remington: Yes, Azmaria, are you been enrolled into the Edo Middle School? Azmaria: Not yet, I'm not yet been enrolled, it's soon at the end of March month, and I has just 12 years old some days ago on March 12th. Rosette: Azmaria, I can enroll you into the Edo Middle School at the next school year as you has 12 years old, you will be the first-grade student. Azmaria: Huh? I guess it's on September month where I can study into school. Rosette: Nope, in Japanese schools, the school year begins in April after the holidays. But school fees are very high, the school year includes 210 days of education, to which many schools add about thirty days of sporting activity, festival or school trip. The next day into the classroom of the Heian High School. Juliet: Romeo, so for your cooking formation? Romeo: I'm good in the cooking, but not yet ready to be hired. I must first finish high school years and then be transferred in the Nara University School to get the diploma. Juliet: Ooh, I see... *blushed* You would be a good cook and a good husband, it's true I'm bad at cooking. Hahahaha... Now the teacher is coming into classroom, he bring copy sheets and the math control begins. Teacher: Okay, students, sit down! All students are sit down on their chairs while Juliet takes the school kit from the schoolbag and the teacher giving them the copy sheets. Juliet: (One again, the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! have defeated Montague and defended the fabulous Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, one of the popular shop from the Izumo Village. It was named after the Montague family, one of the enemy families from Neo-Verona... But, there is another popular shop from the Izumo Village, that I never go there before.) Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: Ooohh I'm so hungrrryyyy! Cordelia: Are you serious, so hungry as usual?! Honestly, you're like the hero in shounen manga! When you're tired, all you have to do is eat and fall asleep afterwards! Juliet: I can not do anything, it's not my fault, I'm a Hanyou, and they have a reputation of eating much more than an ordinary human being. Cordelia: Well, what do you want to eat? There were ramen in Capulet Ramen Shop. Juliet: Capulet Ramen Shop? It wore the same family name? Of course, I want to go! Cordelia: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Next Generation Arc. Into the Capulet Ramen Shop! Juliet and Cordelia! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga